Republic of Chile (A better world TL)
History Pre-1914 It had become a major source of Western minerals and wood by 1910. The Anti-Serbia War (1914-1918) It stayed neutral in the war. The inter-war years A military coup led by General Luis Altamirano in 1924 set off a period of political instability that lasted until 1932. The Great Depression (1929-1940) The economy declined sharply for 3 years until subsidies, protectionist, public works and welfare measures were brought in until the economy was back in order. The Great East Asia War (1931-1946) It joined the American side in 1941. They gave the USA 100 tonnes of free copper. The Anti-Hitlerian War (1939-1946) It joined the American side in 1941. They gave the USA 100 tonnes of free copper. Cold War Mining and infrastructure was slowly upgraded in the 1950s and 1960s. Copper mining became a major industry in the late 1960s and boomed during the early 1970s. President Allende was democratically elected in 1972. The 1972-75 Pinochet-Allende civil war was a clash between the fascist south and communist north. The civil war spilled over into Kingdom of Araucanía and Patagonia in 1974 and 1975, leading to heavy losses in Araucanía. Florida also tried to mediate in the Chilean civil war. . 1990s Democracy was restored in 1992. Chile agreed to give generous compensation to the people of Araucanía in 1998. . Life today . . . Economy Mining, especially that of copper, dominate the economy. Tourism, stone quarrying, electrical consumer goods, shipping contracts, metallurgy, and are also important factors to. Chilie has been a leading copper exsporter since the late 1970s. has mined iron, gold, tin, copper, lead, zinc and bauxite (the ore contains aluminium) for decades. Earthquakes The 1960 Valdivia earthquake (Spanish: Terremoto de Valdivia) or Great Chilean earthquake (Gran terremoto de Chile) of 22 May is the most powerful earthquake ever recorded. Various studies have placed it at 9.4–9.6 on the moment magnitude scale. It occurred in the afternoon (19:11 GMT, 15:11 local time), and lasted approximately 10 minutes. The resulting tsunami affected southern Chile, Hawaii, Japan, the Philippines, eastern New Zealand, southeast Australia and the Aleutian Islands. The epicenter of this megathrust earthquake was near Lumaco, approximately 570 kilometres (350 mi) south of Santiago, with Valdivia being the most affected city. The tremor caused localised tsunamis that severely battered the Chilean coast, with waves up to 25 metres (82 ft). The main tsunami raced across the Pacific Ocean and devastated Hilo, Hawaii. Waves as high as 10.7 metres (35 ft) were recorded 10,000 kilometres (6,200 mi) from the epicenter, and as far away as Japan and the Philippines. The death toll and monetary losses arising from this widespread disaster are not certain. Various estimates of the total number of fatalities from the earthquake and tsunamis have been published, ranging between 1,000 and 7,000 killed. Different sources have estimated the monetary cost ranged from US$400 million to 800 million (or $3.31 billion to $6.62 billion today, adjusted for inflation). The 2010 Chile earthquake (Spanish: Terremoto del 27F) occurred off the coast of central Chile on Saturday, 27 February at 03:34 local time (06:34 UTC), having a magnitude of 8.8 on the moment magnitude scale, with intense shaking lasting for about three minutes. It was felt strongly in six Chilean regions (from Valparaíso in the north to Araucanía in the south), that together make up about 80 percent of the country's population. According to the United States Geological Survey (USGS) the cities experiencing the strongest shaking—VIII (Severe) on the Mercalli intensity scale (MM)—were Concepción, Arauco and Coronel. According to Chile's Seismological Service Concepción experienced the strongest shaking at MM IX (Violent).1 The earthquake was felt in the capital Santiago at MM VII (Very strong)3 or MM VIII. Tremors were felt in many Argentine cities, including Buenos Aires, Córdoba, Mendoza and La Rioja. Tremors were felt as far north as the city of Ica in southern Peru (approx. 2,400 km (1,500 mi) away). Organisations #Mercasur (A better world TL) #South Atlantic Ocean Alliance (A better world TL) Category:Chile Category:A better world (TL) Category:Fiction